1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a vestibular system and method of operating such as system to maximize the effectiveness of the therapy and the comfort to the user, while making the treatment as easy as possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vestibular system is responsible for the detection of the position and motion of the head in space. The semicircular canals and otolythic organs, which are located in the inner ear, are the sensory organs of the vestibular system and collect head position and motion information and transmit it to the central nervous system via the eighth cranial nerve.
Stimulation of either the semicircular canals and/or otolythic organs, the nerve fibers leading from these organs, or the eighth cranial nerve results in a sensation of movement in normal subjects. Disorders of the vestibular system may result in such physiological disorders as dizziness, vertigo, and nausea with symptoms ranging in severity from mild to completely debilitating. However, moderate stimulation of the vestibular system may cause perceptions of mild movement that are not unpleasant, but can rather have beneficial properties such as promoting sleep or to help relaxation.
The vestibular system may be stimulated in a variety of manners, including calorimetrically, chemically, mechanically (e.g., pressure, tilt, acceleration, acoustic, etc.), and electrically. Among these approaches, electrical stimulation provides the most flexibility in terms of patterns of stimulation, convenience, and comfort for the patient. In order to stimulate the vestibular system electrically, a stimulation waveform must delivered to the vestibular system. This is typically accomplished by providing a surface electrode that is placed in, on, or near one ear of the user. A second electrode is also placed on the patient to provide a complete circuit. This second electrode can be placed near the first electrode, near the other ear, or somewhere else on the head. A stimulation unit generates and delivers the stimulation energy to the stimulation electrode.
While this concept is simple to conceptualize, providing an apparatus that allows the patient to fall asleep and sleep comfortably without becoming tangled in electrical wires or having their sleep disrupted by a bulky stimulation unit is a significant challenge. There are also numerous challenges in delivering stimulation energy in a safe and effective fashion.